


He's Not Broken

by wholockian1996



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Hearing aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian1996/pseuds/wholockian1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during a battle hawkeye's hearing aids break and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Broken

An explosion sounded as a building burst into flames. Looking around Hawkeye noticed that he couldn’t hear the clash of metal, the sound of shooting bullets, things getting smashed and the iron man’s repulses going off in the fight around him. ‘Fuck, my hearing aids broke.’ Hawkeye thinks over and over again in his head, trying to signal Natasha, who was currently fighting 3 doombots in the middle of the street by herself, while cap and tony were battling the rest, by waving his arms in the air. He knew he would be no good in a fight without his hearing because he wouldn’t be able to hear the enemy’s approaching him. The archer had known that eventually during a fight his aids would break somehow, but he just didn’t know how to tell the team he was 90% deaf. Thinking they might kick him off the team or even worse treat him like he was broken. He really hated it when people found out and then started taking louder even though with his hearing aids he could hear them perfectly fine. Knowing that he would always have Natasha on his side made him feel slightly better though.

After waving his hands in the air like an idiot for a while he finally caught Natasha’s attention who had just destroyed the last doombots. Walking over she asks “what’s wrong.”

‘My hearing aids are broken’ the archer signed

“Oh” she replies. Remembering he’s currently can’t hear her she signs back ‘the fights nearly over. Cap and tony are just getting the last few so we should be able to leave in ten. Do you think you’ll be able to manage until then?’

‘Yeah’

‘Good’ the assassin signs 

THIS IS A LINE BREAK

A while later everyone minus Thor is sitting or standing around the jet minding their own business. Hawkeye had put in his spare pair of hearing aids he always keeps in in the jet. The pair he was wearing is bulkier than his normal ones, so they were more noticeable. The team were in the jet for about half an hour before they arrived back at HQ but it was mostly known as the avenger’s tower. Everyone exited the jet all of them covered in scrapes and bruises. When they were in the common room and everyone had been patched up, Steve started the debrief.

“I know everyone hates this but we need to debrief so we all are on the same page. Firstly did anyone have any problems.” When no one said anything he continued “that’s good. Now does anyone have any complaints so we can address them?”

Speaking up tony said “umm… I was wondering why Katniss stopped fighting before all the doombots were destroyed because I could have used the backup. Also, Legolas what is that behind your ears.”

Startled Clint announced “I guess this is a good time as any to tell you...” pausing he ran is hand through his hair “well… I’m kinda 90% deaf and these are my hearing aids, well my backups my others broke during the fight.”

At that everyone started talking.

“What do you mean your fucking deaf?”

“Why didn’t tell us.”

“I can make better hearing aids” ‘tony definitely said that’ thought Clint

When everyone had calmed down Clint stated talking again.

“Well as I was saying I’m 90% deaf and I didn’t tell you because I thought you would kick me off the team if you knew I was disabled. Secondly..,” staring at tony “I have better hearing aids but they broke. So, yeah I don’t need you to make me some.”

“Why did you think we’d kick you off the team?” Questioned tony “if we were kicking people of the team for weaknesses, I would so not be on the team, because I… you know have a hunk of metal in my chest that without I would die.” Tony finished in a joking tone

“Well, I guess you’re right.” Clint said awkwardly 

“Of course I’m right.” Tony chuckled “anyway, let's have a star wars marathon.” With that he started walking towards the towers theatre room and everyone followed after a few seconds.

The day ended with Tony and Steve asleep leaning on each other while the rest of them finished the last 2 movies.


End file.
